


💘A letter to Jim written by Spock💘

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Letters wrote to each other [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Jim masturbates, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spock's letter turns Jim on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock writes a letter to Jim and leaves it on Jim's desk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Letters wrote to each other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793122
Kudos: 19





	💘A letter to Jim written by Spock💘

🔥🔥❤❤🔥🔥❤❤🔥🔥❤❤🔥🔥❤❤🔥

Jim just got out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. And on his way to the cupboard his eye caught a envelope on his desk.

He walked over to his desk and picked the envelope up. His name neatly written on it. He opened the envelope and found a paper folded in half inside it. He folded the paper open and began to write.

_Jim_

_As you are aware, that Vulcans do have emotions. I have felt the need to write them down, so that I could share with you, what I find most difficult to speak to you about._

_This letter may be illogical, however I find it rather fufilling. A I can share what I cannot speak aloud._

_There is something in your Hazel green eyes, I find pleasing. It is though you stare at me and i feel nothing but my desire for you._

_Jim, I cannot help I am falling under your spell, I cannot help it at all. But at this very moment i do not wish to think about this, because my mind is a cavern of burn hot want. If i think about you in a manner other then just as my Captain,I may loose control._

_I may give myself over to the desire of pulling you into my arms._

_Jim, I wish to taste you. I wish to feel you in my arms. I wish to claim you and make you mine. Only mine._

_You do things to me I have never experienced in my entire existence and I find that I find this feeling rather pleasing._

_Jim, this is my heart, this is my soul I am pouring out to you._

_Keep it save in your heart. For nobody shall ever be able to have them. You have ownership of them._

_Very soon you shall feel my powerful want for you._

_I love you Jim. I have fallen in love with you_

_Yours_

_Spock_

Jim puts the letter down on the desk and suddenly he felt himself uncomfortably hard. He allowed the towel to fall to the floor and took his hard cock into his hand. 

Jim leaned forward, bracing himself against the desk. With his other hand he was stroking himself fast. His eyes closed and then with a few more strokes he came with a cry "Spock"

Cum landed on his hand and his desk. For a few moments he closed his eyes and brought his breathing under comtrol. He cleaned himself off, got into a pair of pajamas bottoms and left his chest bare. He lay down on the bed and with a satisfied sigh he fell asleep 

❤❤🔥🔥❤❤🔥🔥❤❤🔥🔥❤❤🔥🔥❤


End file.
